A Silver Lining In Every Problem
by warrior of the nile
Summary: When Tony walks into another meeting with Fury, he's expecting another verbal battle. What he isn't expecting is to find a Guide deep in Guide Shock. He's especially not expecting the Guide in question to be Steve Rogers, the original. Well. Fury thinks he might be winning something, setting this up, but he's not. He'll find that out, but first he has a Guide to help.


So this is my favorite trope. Basically ever. It's amazing and I love it. Never written it before though, but this is another 2 in the morning idea. Also, I'm pretty sure I'm mixing tropes here. Like, looking back, things from D/s or A/B/O might be in here. Not the sexual stuff, but maybe some of the biology stuff? I'm not sure, but after I wrote this, I'm pretty sure that isn't how a Sentinel works...? (Or a Guide for that matter.)

* * *

Tony stalks down the hall as if he is preparing for battle. In truth, he isn't that far off. Just because this particular battle doesn't involve the Iron Man suit doesn't mean it is any less real. So instead he is armed with a sharp suit and sharper smile. Razor wit and sunglasses to cover ever roaming eyes. Plus his calling bracelets – just in case.

It is wise never to underestimate Fury after all. Tony is pretty sure he has more lives than a cat. How else is he still alive after running SHIELD for this long?

They have been locked in battle ever since Fury 'saved' Tony from palladium poisoning. As if. More like forced him into compliance. He finds it vaguely entertaining that they went to all that trouble yet only named him as a consultant. Separated him from the suit. As if the suit would even exist without him. As if just anyone would be able to pilot it. It's actually more like hilarious how much effort they seem to be investing in underestimating him.

It's all a mask of course. They want Tony to feel indebted to them so he'll play along like a good little boy. Because obviously they respect him as much as a bratty toddler. Ah, but a _useful_ bratty toddler. One they think if they herd along blindly and dangle a carrot in front of, he'll comply. Boy have they missed their mark.

That is Business 101. Something Tony has been submerged in ever since he could talk. Hell, even before that. He's been engaging in this kind of battle since he was born basically. Fury is good, he'll give him that. He knows how to hit when his prey is at its weakest. But here's the thing – Tony is better. He knows how to give people what they want without losing a thing. He knows how to play. Still it is always better to let your opponent believe they have the upper hand. It makes them easier to crush.

So Tony walks into the meeting room, snarky retort on his tongue... and freezes.

The first thing that registers is Guide in distress. It is so strong he about chokes on it. Nothing else in the room exists in those initial moments. He doesn't even see the Guide in question at first. All he feels is a Guide that desperately needs help.

"Stark," Fury greets smugly, "Meet Captain Steve Rogers aka the original Captain America. SHIELD recovered him last week." He looks like he just pulled the Ace out of his sleeve. "I figured he would like to meet Howard's boy."

Tony hears the words. He knows Fury is waiting for a reaction. Judging by his expression, he obviously expects this to be the ultimate carrot. The great Captain America, Tony's childhood hero. Maybe it would be, if Tony wasn't a Sentinel. But as it stands, it is taking everything in him not to launch himself at Fury. "Last week?" he snaps, looking at Rogers.

The man in question looks perfectly fine, if a little tired. Anyone without any extra senses would assume he is alright. Maybe a little overwhelmed, but nothing some adjustment time can't fix. Too bad Tony knows for a fact that not everyone on this base is a Neutral. Rogers looks back with blank, blue eyes.

" _Last week_?" he repeats, snarling, "No-" he cuts Fury off. "I don't give a damn what you are going to say. You can take your game and shove it up your ass. Congratulations, you now have proof I'm not a worthless human being." He walks over to Rogers and grabs his wrist. Centering himself, he lets his senses wrap themselves around Rogers, shielding him from the outside world.

Rogers starts slightly, but doesn't otherwise react.

That just enrages Tony all the more. He shouldn't be able to do this this easily. Rogers should at least say something, if not reject the strange Sentinel coming into his space like this. Guide shock. It is definitely Guide shock and a bad case of it too.

This is one thing Neutrals never seem to understand, no matter how many studies are done. The public has a habit of romanticizing Sentinels and Guides. Especially their ability to bond with each other. It's not called a soulbond for nothing after all. The supposed perfect match for each other. A Guide will balance a Sentinel's senses. A Sentinel will shield the Guide from the world's emotions. The perfect partnership. Too bad they never understand what a pain in the ass it is.

It's generally obvious with a Sentinel zone. They don't move, fixating on one thing until a Guide can bring them out of it. It is much less obvious when a Guide enters shock. Technically speaking they can still function, if not well. It is also as deadly as a Sentinel zone. They can get lost just as easily.

So for Rogers not to react at all means he is down deep. And if he has been down since he woke up – and Tony suspects he has, or close to it – he needs help. Now.

He pulls on his wrist and Rogers gets up out of his chair. He needs help, but Tony refuses to do it here. Not only is there no comfort, Tony doesn't feel safe here in the least. And he is going to need to, for this to work. He walks out, Rogers still following him like a lost puppy.

"Going somewhere Stark?" Fury asks, still much too smug.

Tony snarls at him, teeth bare. He might be showing his hand a little too much, but he doesn't care. He is well and truly _pissed_. He is lucky Rogers needs him right now or he would rip Fury's throat out with his bare hands. Sentinel Frenzy is a very real thing and not something to play with either. One word. One wrong word is all he needs. "I wonder if everyone knows you condone the torture of Guides or just a select few."

"Torture. Honestly Stark, no need to be dramatic."

"No," he denies, "I am done with you. You better pray I can pull him out of this shock or you won't have to worry about having and organization to run. As is, expect a visit from Pepper." He gives Fury a final shark grin and leaves. Agents jump out of his path as he does. Good. He has no patience right now.

He puts Rogers in the passenger seat of his car and drives away. Even pushing the speed limit, it still takes time to get back to the Tower. During that time he can't help but look at his passenger occasionally. Captain America. The man is a legend and not only for the serum that runs through his veins. This is the man who started the Guide's rights movement. Not intentionally, but he did. Before Rogers, Guides were thought of as weak. They needed the protection of a Sentinel to survive. Much like a Victorian woman, they stayed at home and took care of the children while their Sentinel provided for them. They didn't go out much and they most certainly didn't go to war. That was deemed too violent and stressful for a delicate Guide to handle.

It wasn't only Rogers' health problems that kept him from the Army. And it wasn't those health problems Erskine had to overcome to allow Rogers into the super soldier program. They took one look at him and saw a sickly Guide. Two major strikes against him.

He proved them wrong though. He proved them all wrong. He was one of the greatest assets the US had during the war. He showed the world just how strong a Guide can be.

And now, seventy years later, he is sitting in Tony's car in Guide shock. What a life he leads anymore, that this seems almost normal comparatively. He's not thinking of Rogers as the legend right now. He's thinking of him as a Guide. His instincts will allow nothing less.

He parks the car and takes them straight up to the penthouse. JARVIS wisely keeps silent. No need to startle him further, although Tony doubts he would get much of a reaction at this point. Gently he pushes Rogers down onto the couch and wraps him in Tony's favorite blanket. It's one designed specifically for Sentinels and the most comfortable thing Tony owns. That done, he straddles Rogers' lap, draping himself over him and letting his head rest on Tony's shoulder. Slowly focusing, he turns his shields to the task of bringing Rogers back up.

He closes his eyes, playing with Rogers hair as he does. It keeps him bound to him body. The last thing either of them need is for Tony to zone while doing this. Then they are both in trouble. Pepper will have to bring him up and while she doesn't necessarily mind helping him, it's not her favorite thing either. His mind is a mess, according to her. It's one of the main reasons they have never bonded. Soulbond or not, Tony is stubborn enough to try, but Pepper isn't comfortable with battle and that's what his mind is sometimes. A battle. It's not fair to her to force that onto her.

A faint sound makes Tony open his eyes again. There, behind the couch, is a nervous looking lynx. As he watches Gawain, his beaver, curls around it, comforting it. He rubs himself against the lynx determinedly. The scene isn't much different from what Tony and Rogers is doing. Slowly the lynx leans into Gawain, letting him takes its – his? her? – weight. At least he knows he is doing something right.

He's not sure how long they stay like that before Rogers starts to fidget. It's small twitches at first, then squirming, then he is fighting against Tony's hold. "No bonding," he says, "no bonding." He seems to be stuck on that one thought because he keeps repeating it.

Tony makes a split second decision. Either he can stay and try to calm Rogers down so he doesn't hurt himself or he can get the hell off. While the general opinion is to calm the Guide down, this is a veteran. Even more, this is a super soldier. Tony is strong, but he isn't that strong. He gets the hell off of Rogers' lap, landing on the floor with a thud. "I'm not trying to bond with you asshole," he says. He has to wonder just why Rogers thinks that. Does Fury have more to answer for than he first realized?

"They said I have to bond with another Sentinel. I won't. _I won't,_ " he shouts. From behind the couch, Tony hears a yowl in agreement. "Get the hell off of me," he continues, obviously referring to Tony's shields.

"I will once I'm sure you're stubborn ass isn't in shock anymore," Tony tells him in the same tone.

"Off!" he shouts. His lynx jumps up onto his lap, growling at Tony.

"Then sit down and shut up," Tony orders, "As far as I know, you've been in shock for at least a week. People may accuse me of being a piss poor human being, but I'm not leaving you exposed if you're not ready for it."

"No bonding," he repeats, cuddling his lynx to his chest for comfort.

Gawain comes over and rubs himself around Tony's ankles. "No bonding," he agrees, "Despite what I'm sure you've been told, I'm not that much of an asshole." Carefully he sits up and resettles himself on Rogers lap. He is tense beneath him. His lynx, clearly not happy with this, sticks to Rogers side. "Relax. The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can get out," he says.

"Easy for you to say," Rogers grumbles.

"Mouthy little shit aren't you?" Tony grins before concentrating on his shields and Rogers state of mind. It seems fine now, thank god. He was serious about burning SHIELD to the ground if there was any permanent damage from this. "Alright, now I'm going to lift my shields. Get your own ready."

"Sir yes sir," Rogers says sarcastically.

Tony smiles again as he works. Funny how Howard never mentioned how Rogers was as mouthy as Tony ever is. It makes him much more likable. Slowly he withdraws his senses from around him and feels Rogers own shield slide into place. Once he is sure there isn't going to be any backlash he removes himself from Rogers, both physically and mentally.

The lynx resumes its spot. "Good girl Aster," Rogers murmurs as he pets her.

It takes everything in Tony not to laugh. Aster – Star. And a lynx has been long regarded as a natural guide. So Rogers' spirit animal's name is essentially guiding star. It takes an interesting sense of humor to pull that one off. Who knows, maybe Rogers isn't the person Howard made him to be at all. Maybe he's even better. "Just what do you remember from the past week?" he asks curiously. Time to get some answers.

"It was... cold," Rogers starts hesitantly, "Everything was cold and dark. And then it wasn't. But everything was gone instead. Just... gone. Empty. They told me it was the future, but I'm pretty sure it's hell." He looks up and the pain flickers behind those blank eyes. "I remember Fury, other... nurses? Agents? They talked to me, but none of it meant much."

"No Guides? No Sentinels?" Tony asks, feeling his anger rise again.

"No," he answers simply.

Tony growls. Bastard. He'll see they burn to the ground for this after all. He should have been seen by a pair. One to check him over and one to help stabilize him. It's standard practice now. Even Tony had to endure it, after Afghanistan. Doesn't mean he listened to them particularly well, but they were there.

"Before I went under, they told me had to bond again. I won't be bound. I won't," he says stubbornly.

Tony finds it interesting that Rogers equivalates bonded and bound. Not particularly surprising perhaps, but interesting. "You won't," Tony promises, "Didn't they tell you? Guides have rights now. And no one is going to force a bond on the person who basically started the movement. It would be practically sacrilegious."

Rogers blinks at him.

"At the end of WW2, there was a movement to give Guide's more rights. The same time the Women's movement picked up actually. They used you as a figurehead – the heroic guide who saved us from the Nazis. Who could deny a Guide's ferociousness after you punched Hitler in the face?" Tony can't help teasing a little. Because those old film reels will never not be funny.

Rogers _groans_ and covers his face with his hands. "They _didn't_ ," he asks, practically begs.

"The Spangle Guide with a Plan," Tony tells him gleefully.

If anything, Rogers hunches further into himself.

Tony could be nice here. He could take pity on him and change the subject. But, since he's always been an asshole at heart, he adds, "They even repurposed the song to go with it. It's quite inspiring if I do say so myself. Would you like to hear it?" Without waiting for an answer – which is sure to be no – he starts singing it.

A pillow hits him square in the face. When it falls, Tony sees Rogers glaring at him. He laughs.

"It's not funny," he grumbles, "How would you like it if they used _you_ as a figurehead for something you never did?"

Tony snorts. "You obviously didn't catch who I am then. My entire life has been in the spotlight. I'll admit, I don't have my own theme song yet, but give it time. It's sure to happen eventually."

Rogers blinks and then seems to remember. "Howard's boy," he says.

"Yeah. _Howard's boy_." Tony rolls his eyes. As if that is the only thing important about him. To be fair, it probably is to Rogers. Not his fault its a sore subject. Or it kind of is, but Rogers can't help that Howard was obsessed with him. Gawain crawls into his lap, nosing his hand for attention. Absently he pets him, feeling slightly better.

Rogers must have picked up on Tony's feelings on the subject because he doesn't comment. He just nods, looking down at Aster, who is now purring. Who knew lynx's could purr. Or maybe it's only spirit animals. They don't always follow the laws of nature. Either way it makes Rogers relax further into the couch. He looks around with interest. "This your place?"

"Yup. Penthouse of Stark Tower, newly built," he says proudly.

Rogers wrinkles his nose. "You mean that big, ugly building?"

Tony glares. "Excuse you, but my Tower is the height of fashion. Just because you don't approve Grandpa, doesn't mean its ugly." _Ugly_! The nerve.

"If you say so," he says skeptically.

Tony rolls his eyes. "I take it you're feeling better now if you can insult my taste in design?"

"What taste?" Rogers asks, almost reflexively. Asshole. "I mean, I'm fine. Thanks for all this," he gestured vaguely, "but I should get going now." He stands up.

"Oh no you don't," Tony says, standing as well. "Like hell I'm letting you anywhere near Fury again. He left you in _Guide shock_ for a week. That's not right. Even worse, I'm fairly sure he left you in Guide shock to manipulate _me_."

"Pretty sure I was in Guide shock before I was thawed," Rogers says casually, as if there is nothing wrong with that statement. "And I didn't want any Sentinels near me after I was either."

"Another Guide still should have checked you over. They could have done exactly what I did, despite it not being their traditional role. Stupid if you ask me. An empath is obviously going to be able to help another empath, no matter how society romanticizes this stuff. And what do you _mean_ you were already in shock?"

"Any time a Sentinel/Guide bond breaks violently, the remaining partner always goes into shock," Rogers says even more casually. But he won't look at Tony and he's starting to pick up Guide in distress again. "Their solution was to have me bond with another Sentinel of their choice."

Another piece of the puzzle falls into place for Tony. The only time a bond breaks is death. Violent deaths are the worst. And who is the only Howlie that ever died besides Rogers himself? Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Oh. Why the hell did Howard never mention _that_?

"Bastards," Tony snarls, "Now bond widows have a service they can call if they need it. A professional service with no obligations required."

"Oh," Rogers seem to deflate.

"You can have all the time you need to mourn your Sentinel," Tony reassures him, "In fact, if you want, I can help you recover." He says it without much thought, but he finds he doesn't mind.

"Wouldn't that be letting Fury play you?" Rogers asks.

Tony is slightly surprised Rogers remembers that conversation. Then again, he did just mention it so it's not that big of a leap. "Let him think that. I'm sure his reasoning is that you'll keep me in line. Obviously he doesn't know you're a mouthy little shit."

"Not little anymore," he almost smiles, but doesn't say anything against the other part of the accusation.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Tony says. "But if you don't want to stay, I can set you up somewhere. Get you a nice apartment maybe. Fury is soon going to be too busy to bother you," he smiles viciously.

"You are going to send... salt... after him?" he asks, confused.

Tony laughs. "Pepper. She's my CEO and a vicious thing besides. Seeing as I believe she could make God cry, Fury should be a walk in the park."

"Sounds like a hell of a dame."

"Oh she is," Tony agrees. "She'll chew you up, spit you out and still have her makeup looking perfect."

"She yours?" Rogers asks, tilting his head. He looks a bit like Aster when he does.

"No," Tony shakes his head. "Pep is her own woman. We work best that way. And between you and me, I think she might strangle me in my sleep if she has to put up with me that much."

Rogers nods and stares at Tony intently. "No obligations?" he asks.

"No obligations," Tony repeats.

Rogers nods again.

"Great," Tony smiles, "first things first, food. I know what hell your metabolism is suppose to be. Then we have seventy years of history to catch up on. Don't worry, we'll start easy. Tell me Cap – Tolkien or Disney?"

:::

"Don't touch me," Rogers snarls when Tony accidentally brushes by him on the way to the refrigerator. The others – mainly Romanov and Barton – ignore him. Rogers has been in a foul mood all week, in turns cranky and aggressive. Even Aster is uptight, Gawain couldn't get anywhere near her.

It baffles Tony. Sure Rogers has good days and bad days. It's only been three months after all. But nothing like this. And it was just Tony he seemed to have a problem with. Romanov, as another Guide, was tolerated. Barton, as a Neutral, was ignored. Maybe he picked up Tony's tension when Romanov is here – he knows she is spying for Fury. They both are – but it shouldn't be this bad either.

It's almost as if he doesn't want another Sentinel...

Tony freezes, letting the thought process. _That_ catches the attention of the others. They stare, but he pays them no mind. Threatened by another Sentinel? Could it be? Well why not? It's possible, the proof of that has been living with Tony these past months. Add to that what happened when he was captured. And no body was ever found. "Hold still Rogers," he commands.

"I said don't touch me," he snarls as Tony walks closer.

"Yes yes, I know," he waves off, "You don't want me touching you. I get it. But I have a theory that I need to check that is potentially life changing." He stands in front of him, placing his hands on either side of his face. Rogers is making a visible effort not to push him away. "Don't knock me on my ass for this," he warns, "I'm still not that much of an asshole."

Centering himself, he lets his senses wash over Rogers like he did that first time. But this time he pushes them farther. Deeper. It's almost like he is trying to initiate a bond, even though he technically isn't. And then he feels it faintly. Exactly what he was looking for right before Rogers knocks him on his ass.

"Don't you dare," Rogers snarls.

"Stark," Romanov growls.

"I knew it!" Tony shouts excitedly from the floor. "I knew it! Of course I did, I'm a genius after all. But why now? I should have felt it way before this. Although this explains so much. Not just your cranky ass, but so much more. Of course you would defend-"

"Um Stark," Barton cuts in, "mind sharing with the rest of the class before they kill you?"

Tony grins up at Rogers, ecstatic. "Barnes is alive," he announces without pause.

Dead silence.

"I saw him die Stark," Rogers says then, "He fell off of the train into the mountains in front of me. I _felt_ it."

Tony shakes his head. "No. I mean yeah, you totally would have felt that. But there wasn't exactly time to stop and check was there? And it's a safe assumption. Who survives that?"

"Who indeed?" Rogers says tartly.

"Then again, who survives seventy years as a Popsicle? Barnes is alive. I can feel the bond. That's what I was checking. It's faint, but it's there."

"Man, I know I'm not the most tactful of people, but I'm pretty sure there was a better way to handle that," Barton tells him.

"And get his hopes up? Check it if you don't believe me," he challenges.

Romanov looks at Rogers, who nods tensely. Slowly she gets up and stands in front of him. Tony stands then to watch them. Of course _she_ doesn't get thrown to the ground. But she does give him a sharp nod. "Stark is right," she says.

"I told you," he says, "I know what I felt."

"You're still an asshole," Rogers tells him.

"But not that much of one," he returns.

"No," he agrees, "not that much of one."

"So take that to Fury next time you report and suck it," he tells Romanov. "Maybe if he does the decent thing and helps, I might consider consulting again. Once Pepper reads over my contract of course," he smiles sharply.

Barton shivers. "I never thought I would see anyone who is scarier than Tasha, but she just might be."

"I'll pass on the compliment," he assures, "She'll like that."

"I'm sure she will," Rogers says, obviously remembering his own meeting with her. And Pep wasn't even trying to scare him. Much. She's still rather protective of Tony after everything they have been through. She'd still probably strangle him in his sleep though.

"I will look into it," Romanov promises Rogers. Because she likes Rogers. And Barton apparently. She still seems to hate Tony though.

"Thank you," Rogers says.

"Come Clint, we have some hunting to do," she says as she walks out.

"It's hunting time baby," Clint cheers, "The thrill of the chase. The sigh of Tasha going in for the kill. The game is on!"

Tony watches them go, shaking his head. No one can deny that Barton is an... interesting person. He could almost like him if he didn't work for SHIELD. He turns to Rogers. "Ready for a hunt of our own?"

Rogers nods.

"Come on then, let's get started. I bet we can find Barnes before the Wonder Twins do."

Rogers smirks, life coming back into his eyes again. "Let's," he agrees.

:::

Tony is never going to let anyone live it down that he and Rogers found Barnes first. No matter that they had the advantage of Rogers himself on their side. Nope, never.

They didn't catch him the first time before the bond seemingly disappeared again. That happened and Rogers went into a full blown panic attack. It took Tony three hours to bring him down after that. It was only after a thorough checking that Rogers calmed down again. The bond was still there, but dormant almost. That was the best way to describe it. Not active enough for Rogers to actively feel it, but still present enough that he defended himself against the threat of another Sentinel.

Add to that both of them are fairly certain that Barnes is confused as hell for some reason. Very disoriented and not sure what is happening. Possibly in pain, they can't quite tell. Wherever he is, he's in a bad way. Not wonder Rogers is so upset when the bond is more active.

So they prepare themselves and the next time Rogers is about to rip Tony's head off – two months later – they move. Finding him turns out to be easy. It's getting him back that turns out to be the challenge. Because he fell into HYDRA's hands of all people. Because of course they are still around. Bastards.

It is a mess and a half because Barnes doesn't even remember who _he_ is, let alone Rogers. His first response is to fight him. And fight him viciously too. Rogers is at a disadvantage, pulling his punches. Not wanting to hurt Barnes. Trying to get through to him. No matter what he does though, nothing seems to work.

But then HYDRA makes a fatal mistake. Thinking they have won, they join in the fight. One of them stabs Rogers in the back before Tony can protect him. He goes down hard. Tony honestly thinks he is dead. So does Barnes apparently. Either that, or he felt the pain through their bond because he turns on the person who stabbed him and rips him apart. Literally.

They have managed to trigger Sentinel Frenzy on an already messed up Sentinel. Idiots. Not that Tony is complaining mind you. It turns the situation to their advantage after all.

He lets Barnes do all the fighting – he can clearly handle it – and goes to Rogers side. When he feels a pulse he breathes a sigh of relief. The asshole had grown on Tony. He does what he can to stop the bleeding, seeing as JARVIS had already called for backup.

He looks up to see Aster is being guarded by a war torn looking wolf as Gawain looks on. The wolf gives Tony a piercing stare, but lets him be. Good. No need to add to this mess.

When Barnes is finished, he stalks over, growling at Tony.

Tony ignores it. "He'll be fine," he reassures, "Come here and put pressure on this cut. I called for help, they'll be here soon. Alright Lone Star? Can you do that?"

Barnes walks the rest of the way over and replaces Tony's hands.

"Good. Now I'm going over there to give the two of you space. I'll keep watch and let you know if anyone is friendly or not. Got it?"

Barnes nods.

"Right." He goes over by the door to watch.

Which is the scene SHIELD arrives to. Fury is less than impressed, but when Tony tells him HYDRA is still alive and well, he has bigger things to worry about.

Rogers is patched up and fine within a week, god bless super soldier healing. Barnes never leaves his side the entire time.

And that's how Tony somehow acquires two super soldiers from the 40s instead of just one. Because he wasn't letting Fury anywhere near Barnes. Pepper made sure of that. She admitted it was the most fun she had in years. She's not that fond of Fury either. Tony does so love the way her mind works. And Rogers is still living with him in any case. The two are clearly a package deal.

It's still doesn't make the list of the weirdest stuff he has to deal with anymore. Even if it turns out Barnes is as much of an asshole as Rogers.


End file.
